


Something Old, New, Borrowed and Blue

by ClaireFisher



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shules, based on a Hallmark movie, wedding weekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: Juliet O'Hara had everything she wanted. A great job, a great boyfriend, lived in a city she loved. All was perfect. And to top all that, her best friend was about to get married in a four-day wedding celebration. But, as Juliet embarked on this new adventure, she was about to discover that, maybe, her perfect life wasn't that perfect and that, sometimes, something orsomeonenew, it's everything she ever needed.Bases on the movie My Favorite Wedding (2017)
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Burton "Gus" Guster/Selene, Juliet O'Hara & Selene, Juliet O'Hara & Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Declan Rand, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!! Here I come with a brand new work, one that I'm super excited to share with you! 
> 
> This all started one afternoon after I watched Hallmark's movie "My Favorite Wedding", which happens to be starred by the one and only Maggie Lawson. I LOVE Hallmark's movies (what can I do? I'm helpless, hahaha.), and after watching it a few times, I started thinking... How it would be like if the movie featured James Roday too? And it was Psych-themed, instead of a random rom-com? 
> 
> So, I took the plot from the movie and sort of adapted it to Psych's reality. A lot of scenes, and lines, in this fic, come from the movie, and others are the results of my own imagination. So, if you want a complete picture, and to know what I changed and what I didn't, I suggest you watch the movie before reading this. 
> 
> Also, this story and its chapters will be long, but, I already have the whole thing written down so, I'll be able to update this weekly! ;)
> 
> DISCLAIM: I don't own anything!

Juliet O’Hara was thrilled, her heart bursting with that heartwarming joy only a good old romance story could give her. She checked in through the boarding gates, waiting for her departure flight, which would lead her to the exciting Santa Barbara and its infectious agitation. 

Sure she loved Miami, the beaches, and its always warm and tropical weather. Florida was her hometown, and forever the place where her fondest memories were registered, but she was excited to meet the Californian city that, if she was lucky enough, could possibly be her new place to call home. 

It would be perfect, living again in the same city as Selene, and finally having the job of her dreams. 

She couldn't believe that her best friend was getting married. 

From day one of kindergarten, Selene and she became the best of friends, and while the bride always went wild, forever a troublemaker, Juliet came behind cleaning up her messes and making sure that the woman didn’t break any laws that could lead her to unfortunate incarceration. 

It wasn’t surprising that all this watching over, and keeping her friend protected and safe led Juliet to pick a career where she did that not only for one person but for a whole city. Being a cop, despite all the toughness and horror it was bound to be faced, was her dream job. She loved the thrill of uncovering a crime, bringing justice, and in a way, some comfort to the victims, and helping other innocent people to stay away from all the sorrow and violence happening around them.

So, if sacrificing a lot of sleeping hours and skipping a few meals meant she would have extra time to protect the city and keep putting the bad guys behind bars, Juliet would gladly do it. All the exhaustion was paid off when she could testify a child being returned to their parent’s arms or an elderly couple, who had their house robbed during their trip, having their belongings returned. 

For five years now, Juliet had worked countless hours to sharpen herself and her skills, to earn the respect of her coworkers, who always thought she was too young and too soft to be a cop. But, if anything, she proved how skilled she was, leading case after case and conquering prizes and medals from the mayor that kept piling up at her bedroom shelves. 

She never bragged about herself, but Juliet was good. Maybe one of the best cops Miami PD ever had. But now was time to fly higher. That’s why she was so excited, besides watching Selene getting married to the love of her life, to go to Santa Barbara. If everything worked out, soon she would be the new Junior Detective of the SBPD. 

Fighting crime would be a lot more exciting, and she would get a new partner, and, although the paperwork load probably would be a lot more extensive, she would be freed from petty crimes and directed to investigate bigger cases, more complicated ones where her mind and abilities would be put under test, and she would definitely learn a lot more. She even heard that it was a possibility that the Chief of the department, Karen Vick, and her Head Detective, Carlton Lassiter, would attend the wedding, given they were acquaintances of the groom. 

Gurton Buster, or Gus like everyone called him, was a very sweet guy, and the perfect balance to the hurricane Selene was. Juliet had the opportunity to meet him a few times, and since their first lunch together she already called him a friend. He was funny in his own peculiar way and clearly head over heels in love with her best friend. 

Juliet never thought that a guy so settled down, with a relatively calm life like Gus, would catch Selene’s attention but now she couldn’t imagine them being with anyone else. 

So, more than a wedding, she was celebrating a union that was clearly meant to be, watching Selene mature and settle, and being loved by a guy who would give her the moon if she asked him to. They were going to have the dream wedding Juliet and Selene thoroughly planned when they were kids, with the gardenias and chandeliers at the ballroom, and a four-day celebration with rehearsal dinners and SPA days. 

It would be a nice change to her busy and restless routine, and Juliet couldn't wait for the moment where she would be wrapped up in a nice robe awaiting for a massage that would finally get rid of that kink she had on her neck since the last stakeout she was assigned to, a few weeks ago. 

The only sad detail on that perfect weekend would be the absence of her boyfriend. 

She had planned everything, booked the flight tickets, rented the car, and even went through her best fitting dresses so their time in Santa Barbara would be perfect, and most of all, work free. But all her plans went down the drain when Declan had to fly to Italy, because of a management issue in one of his hotels that couldn’t be dealt with back in the US, and his presence was requested ASAP. 

Yes, that’s right, her boyfriend was Declan Rand, the wealthy business investor who owned pretty much every hotel on the Amalfi coast plus a long list of business towers all along Florida. 

They were together for almost three years now and, although he was really sweet and showered Juliet with trips and gifts, he wasn't the most present person in the world. At least once a week, he had to fly to another city or attend a meeting somewhere around the globe, and they had more postponed dates than happened ones. 

A lot of Juliet’s friends, Selene included, kept repeating to her that Declan didn’t make her a priority and that, if she wasn’t careful, she would be traded by one of his hotels. 

But Juliet paid them no attention. 

Declan was great, and they had fun together, at least when they could be in the same room and without being interrupted by his never-stopping ringing cell phone. 

In the end, she really liked him and has been waiting for that still-to-come ring along with his proposal. After all, it has been three years, and Declan wasn’t the one to joke on the job, so it was kind of mind-boggling her why he was taking so long, but Juliet would suppress all her doubts on the hope that it was coming soon. And, if he needed a little push, she would gladly help him. 

And this wedding weekend was just the perfect place and moment. 

That was why she longed so much for it to arrive and for Declan to tag along. Perhaps the environment and the romantic mood would make him work up the final courage to ask her one simple question that carried their whole future in it. 

Sure they still were working on the big issue that was the fact that Declan was opposed to her going to Santa Barbara, even if he could manage his business from there. Being a born and raised Miamian, he had no wish nor interest in moving away and believed that Juliet could build just as fine a career there as she would in California. 

Fights happened, and more than once, they felt trapped by their own pride and best interests, but Juliet was always the one to put water over the matters, willing to talk things through, avoiding conflicts at all costs. It reminded her too much of the past, when she hid behind her bedroom door, listening to her parents’ exchange of harsh and loud words while she cried silently, wondering if that would be a picture of her own future. 

But they still had a little time to sort things out since the final word about her promotion would come only three weeks from now. And, if Declan actually proposed to her, there would be no excuses for him not going with her. 

Unfortunately, the ring wouldn't be coming that weekend as she so much anticipated. But Juliet, as the cheerful person she was, wouldn't let her excitement be downed by that little, well, big detail. Despite everything, she vowed herself to have a blast and celebrate the life and love of one of the most important people in her life. 

This weekend was all about Selene and Gus. 

On all the confusion and spiraling mood, she was sure Selene was under, having her predictions confirmed the moment she told her friend that Declan wasn’t coming and the bride had a mini panic attack, Juliet had forgotten that all reservations she had made were in Declan’s name but gladly, saved by the bride, she would have a ride once she got there. 

The words of Selene, despite Juliet trying to ignore them, were still hammering in her head. This was not the first time Declan had bailed out on her - her friend reminded her of that, of course - and, honestly, it was getting kind of frustrating to be put aside, especially on occasions like this, where she was sure everyone would inquire about her absent boyfriend. 

But Juliet convinced herself, like she did a thousand times in the last three years, that she was okay with that because he was a busy person, and so was she. She, too, had to cancel a few of their dates because of her work. The late hours, stressful days, and tiredness usually motivating her to postpone all activities in exchange for a few good hours of refreshing sleep. 

Well, now she didn’t have time to think about this, though. Her flight would be landing at 3 P.M. and she would seize every single minute she had while in the air to take a good nap and go over some case files she brought with her. After all, crime-fighting never rests, and if she wanted that promotion, she would have to earn it. 

Knowing the bride as she did, Juliet was certain that, the moment she landed, Selene would be running after her, asking her to fix the problems she couldn’t and mending situations the bride and her slightly controlling and explosive personality caused. 

From what Juliet could interpret from her brief call with Selene, the wedding planner was at one step from giving up and, if that really happened, she was the next in line to make sure everything was flawless, causing her to gulp down in anxiety at the perspectives of having to deal with all the party plannings, and her lovely but wild best friend. 

Through the loudspeakers, Juliet was brought out of her mind and informed that the boarding process had begun, and she should have her ticket and ID ready. Excited, she rose from her seat, already in line, waiting for her turn to enter the plane, which would fly her to an incredible couple of days. 

She looked, through the large windows, the sky outside, blue and cloudless, and smiled, thinking about the time she would spend beside her best friends, leaving all deceptions and disappointments behind, along with Miami. 

It was time to build a new memory, to celebrate and forget about anything else. 

And as Juliet boarded, she began to hope for a life-changing week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!! Happy Saturday!
> 
> A new chap here! Finally, our story will begin, and Shawn will make his glorious appearance! For the purposed of this fic, and the whole story, I used a season 4/5 Shawn, in terms of maturity and attitudes. Also, some adaptations were necessary for me to maintain a believable plot without messing with Psych's storyline. I hope I managed to do that just fine. ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave a comment if you feel like it! I'll love to know your opinions, thoughts, suggestion, or anything else!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> DISCLAIM: I own nothing!

Descending the final stair, Juliet kept looking around at the unknown airport, searching for the person who would be driving her to the resort where the wedding would be happening. 

The airport was huge, and between the arrival gate’s exit to that stairs, she got lost twice. People kept coming and going, and for a moment there she started to wonder if she would need to call someone to get directions but, finally, she spotted a man a few feet ahead, holding a white plaque with her name written in it with black ink. 

Even from that distance she couldn't help but notice the playful smile on the man’s face and the little loop her heart took. 

What? That didn't happen. It couldn’t have happened. 

It was the jet lag, she was sure. 

Holding more firmly to her purse’s strap, Juliet marched towards the brunette man, who kept watching her attentively, and she didn’t miss out on the small grin that formed on his lips when she stopped in front of him. 

Whoever that guy was, he must get in trouble being a driver because he seemed like the flirty type, and Juliet wondered if he looked that way at every woman he drove around. Where did Selene find him anyways? 

But politeness was the correct approach, setting an invisible barrier between them that Juliet didn’t understand why she felt like it needed to be built in the first place. He was just a random man picking her up from the airport, and she was just a random woman who would be driven by him to a wedding venue. That was it. Parted ways after. 

So, she stuck her hand out to him, which he shook briefly, a sympathetic but professional smile on her face. 

“Hi. I’m Juliet O’Hara.”

“Hi there. I’m Shawn Spencer. Got any bags?”

“Oh, just a few. I travel light.”

“Okay. Great.” 

Shawn proceeded to the baggage claim area, having Juliet by his side, following him while he directed them both to the correct place. 

They walked in silence. Although she could sense he was struggling to keep quiet, something was moving him to remain that way, the reason unknown to her. His pace was fast, and he moved easily through the crowd forming with the recent arrivals, making Juliet stride a little to keep up with him until she stopped in front of the carousels, waiting for her luggage. 

For a moment Juliet forgot the presence of that man beside her, her eyes attentively searching through the coming suitcases and packages, looking for her own, missing out on his question, only making sense of the last words. She turned to find his eyes resting on her again, a look in them so different from everything she had seen before, something she couldn’t quite put her finger at, making her knit her eyebrows in confusion and curiosity. 

“Sorry, I didn't catch on to what you said.”

“I asked, what do you do? What’s your job.”

“Oh, I’m a cop for the Miami P.D.”

His eyebrows raised in a stunned expression, and Juliet braced herself for the upcoming questions that always happened whenever she tells someone she’s a cop. To her surprise, he smiled at her, somewhere in his eyes she detected a glint of admiration that caused her cheeks to blush slightly. 

Who was that guy? 

“Impressive, Ms. O’Hara.”

He grinned at her again, and she felt her cheeks darken on the shade of pink while she involuntarily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. But all that happened in a second, before her mind screamed at her to compose herself. What was going on with her? Professionalism must win in the end, and so she politely nodded and cleared her throat, regaining her posture and, again, built an invisible wall between her and that Shawn guy.

“Thank you.” 

She wanted to say more, to attempt a small talk to fill the silence between them that was set despite the chaos of various conversations happening all at the same time in the furious crowd encircling them. 

But deciding that silence would be the best approach, Juliet remained still and quiet, glad that not a few seconds later she spotted her first suitcase, giving her an excuse to get busy. She started to move to the carousel but Shawn was faster, and with a single push retrieved the baggage that was way heavier than it appeared to be. 

He set the piece on the floor with a small thud and turned in the parking lot’s direction. 

“So, the car is right o-”

“I’m sorry Mr. Spencer...”

He nodded, his nose scrunched in disapproval as if the sound of his last name burned his ears.

“Shawn is fine.”

“Okay. I’m sorry, Shawn, but there’s more.”

“Oh, okay.”

One of his eyebrows raised, clear confusion painted in his face as he recalled her words saying that she traveled light. That bag was already proof that she was lying, but he didn't expect that traveling light to her meant she had five bags. 

Five! 

Shawn strapped a few around his shoulders, carrying the other ones by their handles, having Juliet following him to the parking lot with her head buried in her phone. 

“Woah, so this is traveling light to you?”

She shoved her phone back in her purse, looking at his questioning face.

“Well, it's a four-day wedding. I need a lot of outfits.”

Shawn unlocked the trunk, setting the bags one by one inside. 

“Please, be careful with that one.”

He turned, his curious look still painted over his face.   


“Why? What did you get in this one?”

A playful smile formed in his lips, and Juliet was sure a comment would escape but she was faster, dodging whatever opinion or thought he had formed in his mind. 

“Shoes. A lot of them.”

“Well, indeed, it’s a lot of shoes.”

The sarcastic tone in his voice didn’t go unnoticed, and she couldn't help the annoyance she felt at his comment. Well, what if she carried a lot of shoes? It wasn’t any of his business. His job was to drive her, not opine on her wardrobe choices. 

Of course, he didn’t realize any of that, too focused on making all the luggage fit inside the trunk, not caring much about how he was managing the pieces. He felt her jugging eyes burning his neck, and, clearing his throat, he decided that it would be better if she just stopped staring at him. 

“You know, you can hop in if you want, I’ll just close this.” 

“Why don’t you have a sticker?”

He turned, head out of the trunk like it was previously, to face Juliet's form disappearing at the side of the vehicle, her door already open. 

“Sticker?”

“Yeah, you know? A driver's sticker?”

Realization sank in, and Shawn watched the now vacant spot, occupied by Juliet not seconds ago, in disbelief, wondering what he did that gave her the impression that he was a chauffeur. But, of course, being the man he was, he would play along, just a little, just to see that professional posture and haughty eyes of her to break under the truth she was about to discover. 

“You know, they don’t give it to them here.”

But she wasn’t listening anymore, already settled on the backseat, going through her purse for something. 

Shawn stepped in front of her open door, his body leaning against the car while he stared at her for a second or two. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to ride in the front?” 

“Oh, no, no. I’m fine, thanks.”

He couldn’t help the grin.

“Okay, but I’m not a chauffeur. I’m the best man.”

His smug smile and words got her lost for a second or two before Juliet realized the assumption she made and the fact that he, this entire time, knowing of her mistake, did nothing to warn her but, instead, played along, fooling her. 

She stared at him, icy blue eyes sending daggers aimed to kill, annoyance and frustration clearly painted on her features, making Shawn understand that he had already faulted in being at her good grace, starting that whole acquaintance with the wrong foot. But he wouldn't lose the opportunity to joke around, especially with a woman as beautiful as this Juliet O’Hara was. 

Irritated, she stepped out of the car, passing through him, who was fast enough to open the front door for her, before closing it and walking around to hop in at the driver’s seat, already strapping his seatbelt while watching her struggle with her own before managing to secure it properly. 

“That was a dirty trick you just pulled.”

“Trick? You’re the one who made the assumption.” 

She glared at him, ready to say something, but her words died at her tongue, and, instead, she shrugged and acknowledged that, indeed, she made the assumption first. 

“Well, in my defense, you had the chauffeur sign.”

“How were you supposed to know who would pick you up? Look, Selene asked me to come here and give you a ride, and I was happy to do it. Anything to get out of that craziness of flowers and wedding cake.” 

“Oh, it’s day one and she’s already stressing over it. Poor Selene.” 

“Yeah, that’s the problem with weddings…”

Juliet raised one eyebrow at the man sitting by her side.

“Oh, so you have a lot of experience with weddings?”

“Yeah, you can say that.”

His smug face just caused the already lit fire in her heart to burn stronger, and immediately Juliet felt the need to back up her friend, even if she wasn’t present. 

“So you have a problem with all weddings or just this one?”

Shawn turned his head to face her, watching the fire dance in her blue orbits while her arms crossed above her chest in defiance. 

“I don’t have a problem with weddings per se. The parties are fun, and who can say no to free food, but the tradition, the over planning it’s just… I don’t know, shallow.”

“Shallow? I’m sorry Mr. Spencer...”

“Shawn.”

“Yeah, whatever. How can you say that things like “something blue” or the first dance, or even the maid of honor’s speech, are shallow?”

“Well, they aren’t original, and I've seen, more than a few times, promises made in those little speeches that were never fulfilled. And the first dance? If it was that special you wouldn’t have a rate of more than 55% of divorced couples in this country, according to Santa Barbara Sun.” 

Juliet huffed, her mouth hanging a little in disbelief at what she just heard. Great. A cynic who happened to be extremely charming. 

Wait.

Did she say charming? 

Nop. She didn’t. 

Anyways, he was just… 

“Don’t you agree?”

There, that smug smile on his face again.

“No. And I hope this is not your best man’s speech.”

“You know what? That’s a really good idea!”

She shook her head while he considered this last possibility, causing Juliet to wonder if that was a preview of what her next four days would look like. 

Shawn pulled the car in reverse, and in seconds they were on the road, heading towards the fancy resort Selene convinced her parents to rent for her celebrations. Well, Juliet wouldn’t expect less from her best friend than a  _ Great Gatsby _ party. 

The bride has always been “extra”, and that wedding was just the exhibition of her expensive taste. She was prepared to face tons of lights and shine, and if some fireworks exploded while Selene made her entrance Juliet wouldn't be surprised. 

Suddenly  _ Shout _ from _Tears for Fears_ started to blast through the car’s speakers, Shawn singing along with Curt Smith at the top of his lungs, the deafening sound already ringing in Juliet's ears, making her wonder how he could concentrate on the road. 

“Could you please turn that down?”

She screamed above the sound, and Shawn shifted in his seat to face her, as if he was assessing that, in fact, she had asked him to turn down one of the best singers ever born. 

“What? You don’t turn down _Tears for Fears_ , Juliet.”

Rolling her eyes, she put her hands above her ears, a vain attempt to protect them from the loud noise, causing Shawn to roll his eyes too but to finally turn down the volume to a more bearable level. 

“Thanks.”

He clicked his tongue, pouting slightly, reminding her of a child who just dropped their ice cream cone at the beach’s sand. 

“Man, I can’t believe you made me do this.”

“What? How can you concentrate with music that loud?”

“If Curt Smith’s songs can do one thing, it’s to make you focus. Besides, you don’t listen to _Tears for Fears_ if it’s not to blast it through your speakers,” 

“Maybe that’s why I’ve never listened to it.”

Juliet mumbled the last sentence but Shawn listened to it, and before she could realize the car skidded through the road as he hit the brakes, making Juliet halt to the front, her death grip at her door the only thing that prevented her from colliding with the windshield. 

“What the heck, Shawn!”

Her heart started to beat in her mouth, her grip still firm at the door even though they continued to ride, Shawn's attention returned to the road.   


“You never listened to _Tears for Fears_?”

Her shocked expression turned into an angry one, and Juliet just couldn’t believe that they almost got killed over a silly band.

“No, I haven’t. And we could have died you know?”

Shawn clicked his tongue again, waving his hand at her. 

“Nonsense, I had everything under control.” 

“Sure you did.” 

He rolled his eyes again. 

“Man, you have to relax, you know. Enjoy the view. We’re almost there.”

“Thank God.” 

They fell in a heavy silence and while Juliet struggled with the anger and adrenaline in her body, Shawn took that time to study the fuming woman at his passenger seat. 

She was gorgeous. 

Her light blond curly hair cascading through her shoulders and back, glistened under the afternoon sunlight, giving her a golden halo that enveloped her entire petite form. Her blue eyes, which conveyed so many emotions, mainly annoyance, spoke louder than any words she said in the short period of time they knew each other. 

But aside from her physical beauty, there was something in her, a quality, a detail, that outcome all her other features and that called Shawn like a siren in the deep ocean waters, making his mouth get dry and his so confident posture break at the knowledge that she may think the worst of him. 

Whoever that woman was, she cast a spell on him no other woman had before. And that Shawn knew for sure, given the fact that flirting was equal to breathing to him and, in his life, especially in his young adult age, he had met enough girls to understand that Juliet was different from all of them. 

Even from Abigail. 

It took a look and now, there was him, wondering about the secrets that woman carried and desiring to be the one listening to all the stories she had to tell. 

And the fact that she had put him already at arm’s length made Shawn wonder if it was because she truly hated him or because she too felt that strange unnamed feeling burning in her heart. 

Whoever Juliet O’Hara was, he would have four days to discover. And if she didn’t hate him completely, and if he went past the annoyance of her bossy and perfectionist personality, a trait he first took notice of, perhaps she would give him a second chance. 

With a final turn, Shawn pulled in front of the hotel’s entrance, turning off the car. Both went out, feeling the awkward silence set between them to become unbearable. Juliet stepped to the side, dying to get out of there as fast as she could. She cleared her throat, watching Shawn make his way to the truck to unload her bags. 

“Well, huh, thank you for the ride.” 

“No problem.”

He started to pile up her luggage, and Juliet felt a little bad for watching him going through all that trouble while she gave him the cold shoulder. After all, he was there as a favor for Selene, not because he was being paid to do so. 

“So… What do you do when you’re not picking people from the airport?” 

Shawn faced her, eyes studying Juliet for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders and closed the trunk. 

“I’m a Psychic Detective.”

“Psychic?”

Juliet raised her eyebrows, a mix of disbelief and curiosity coating her face. She guessed that, for the first time, it was the other way around, when she was the one questioning his line of work instead of him doing so, but she couldn’t help.

Psychic? Was he serious?

Ironically, as if he had just read her mind, he smirked at her, his head a little cocked to the side while his eyes kept studying her. 

“Why? Don’t believe me?”

“I must say that, no, I don’t. I’ve never heard of a Psychic Detective before.”

“Well… Just ask around. I’m sure you’ll see I’m for real.” 

“Huh…”

She watched his smug posture turn into a shy one, his hands shoved inside his front pockets as he felt her eyes over him. For a second she thought he would back away but instead, he gained his confidence back, and the smirk returned to his face just as quickly as it was gone.

Shawn narrowed his eyes a little and brought a finger to his temple, gazing at her for a few seconds before he spoke.

“Let me just say this, Juliet, soon to be Junior Detective O’Hara. Your white shoes are a little loose, so you might be careful while climbing the stairs. And don’t worry about your cats, I’m sure they aren’t mad about your four days vacation.” 

Juliet’s mouth hung in utter disbelief, and any words she had ready to retort him died in a second. She stared at him, curious, lost, stunned. 

“H-how did you know?”

She hated that she stuttered but it was inevitable. 

“Like I said, psychic. But don’t worry, unlike what most people are led to believe, I can’t see the future or read minds, at least not all the time.” 

She kept staring at him, still speechless.

“Well, I guess this answers your question. I’ll put these in your bungalow while you go talk to Selene. She’s at the ballroom, just past the reception, at your right.” 

Juliet nodded, finally getting out of the trance his latest revelations put her under. 

“Okay. T-thank you. You don’t need to do this, though. I believe they have someone here to do the job.”

“Nah, I don’t mind.”

“Okay.”

They stood there for a few more seconds, Shawn’s eyes on her, watching her consider all the words he just said. 

“Hum… So...I’ll just…”

“Yeah. Hum… me too.”

“Well, goodbye, Juliet. See you around.” 

And before she could reply he was gone with her bags.

Juliet didn’t know what to think. First, he surprises her, then he deceives her, then he’s just extremely annoying with his opinions and thoughts, then he just blows her mind and vanishes. 

Who the heck was that man? 

And more importantly, why did she care? Why suddenly she was so affected by someone she just met? 

It wasn’t like she could simply open her heart like that and... And…

Oh, gosh! Declan!

Yeah. She has Declan, who makes her happy. 

And for the first time, Juliet realized that she hadn't thought about him since she arrived in Santa Barbara. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said previously, the chaps will be long, but I hope it was worth it! <3
> 
> Thank you once more for reading! See ya next Saturday ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!! 
> 
> I know I was supposed to be updating this work on Saturday but, it has been a bit difficult for me to keep posting on that day so I decided to start updating on Wednesdays (this week, being an exception!) 
> 
> In this long chap, we'll dive a lil' deeper into Shawn and Juliet's feelings, and the beginning of this sort of friendship. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave a comment if you feel like it! I'll love to know your opinions, thoughts, suggestion, or anything else!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> DISCLAIM: I own nothing!

Juliet made her way to the ballroom, and between talking to a very preoccupied and stressed Selene, a very calm Gus, and all the family of the bride, she could feel the weight of her poorly slept nights and long flight wash over her. 

But she couldn’t just disappear now. 

Not when the father of the bride seemed on the verge of fainting, the mom was more lost than a child in a grocery store, and the wedding planner just quit after a heated argument with the bride over the place settings. 

And now they were, also, in the absence of the master wedding cake, which was causing mild heart attacks on the bride.

Sure Juliet could understand that Selene was, indeed, a handful and, regarding her wedding, the bride could be terrifying. Still, it was very unprofessional of that woman to just bail out, especially without leaving a replacement, which meant that the fun and light four days the cop expected to have had just been thrown out of the window. 

She wouldn't let Selene deal with all the chaos by herself. She had to help. Had to. So, if dealing with inquiring relatives, a maniac bride, and an infuriating calm groom meant that the wedding would happen in its full glory, Juliet was happy to help. 

And on the rhythm that Selene was downing those Mimosas in her hands, Juliet would have to move quickly, or they wouldn’t have a bride on the coming day, at least not a sober one, and believe her when she says that nobody wants to be around a drunk Selene. 

Juliet was ready, well, as ready as she could be being a cop, and with zero experience in dealing with wedding cakes, to go fix that mess and find the bride her masterpiece, since her chosen bakery left her empty-handed after pocketing Mr. Levy’s deposit. But to her surprise and fear, Selene designated no other person than the best man to be the driver in needed cases, and now she was waving her hand frantically at him, signing him to come closer, while she held a firm grip on Juliet’s wrists, preventing the cop from running away. 

Oh, just great! 

For a second Juliet wondered if doing her assigned chores on foot would be that time-consuming. 

From a distance, Shawn looked at the two women, leaving his best friend and other two guys to continue their conversations while he walked towards them, a smile on his face, while his eyes screamed in fear. 

Juliet was sure he was looking for a fast escape just as much, anything to get out of there, and she wondered if his desperate need to run away regarded the task or her presence, giving their not-so-good first encounter. 

“Shawn! Great! We need your help.” 

“No, no. We don’t, Sel. I’m good. Really.” 

The widened eyes of Juliet told Shawn that she wasn’t looking forward to his company and, being honest, he wasn’t that thrilled either. It was hard enough to go past that car ride without having to do a soul search, let alone spending more time with that enchanting woman. It wouldn't do him any good.

“See! She’s good, Selene.” 

But of course, Selene wouldn’t budge. 

“Nonsense. You see, Julie, Shawn is from Santa Barbara, and he knows every single place around here.”

Shawn stared at the blond, mirroring her expression while the bride plotted the plan.

“Shawn, you wouldn't mind driving Julie around to some bakeries, would you? 

Her incisive eyes started to freak Shawn out but as Juliet shook her head vehemently, he understood that he would have to deceive the bride. 

“Selene, you know Gus just fixed the bowling alley. We're going for some rounds. All the grooms will be there.” 

“Please Sel, let him go! I wouldn’t like to get between him and a bowling ball.” 

Despite Juliet’s previous deny over his company, Shawn couldn't miss the sarcasm in her tone and was caught back by that indecisive edge on Juliet’s behavior, causing him to smile involuntarily at that new trait he noticed, pilling up along with other little things he couldn’t help but catalog in his mind, wondering why he was doing that in the first place.

Clearly, the woman didn’t like him, and he still had conflicting opinions over that annoyingly beautiful blond. 

“But… As the maid of honor and the best man, it’s your duty to help. So, you’ll help, right?”

Selene’s piercing eyes stared at them both, and immediately Shawn and Juliet were nodding, yellow smiles on their faces as they watched their faith being traced by that paranoid bride. 

Shawn looked over his shoulder and caught Gus' eyes staring at him with amusement, in them a mischievous glint that made the best man growl internally. This was totally payback for the bachelor’s party. 

How was he supposed to know that the locked door beside the man’s bathroom held an angry raccoon who got trapped without the bar manager's knowledge for a week? 

He rolled his eyes at his friend before returning his attention to the two women, who exchanged rushed words before Selene disappeared to chat with some aunt or cousin, leaving the new “wedding planners” behind with the impossible task of finding her a new cake in the short period of time it had available to be assembled. 

“So…”

“Well, I’ll start googling bakeries and you go pull the car. How does that sound?”

Shawn watched Juliet, the serious coat she put on her face masking the annoyance underneath it. 

“Nop. Don’t need to google it. I know this city and, believe me, all the bakeries and pastry shops around. Just give the list I know Selene left with you and we’re settled.”

Juliet stared at him, pondering the veracity of his words, her cop training always reminding her to double-check facts before she heads in, even though she constantly forgets that, trusting people as easily as she smiles at anyone. 

“Fine. Let’s just go. The sooner we leave, the more time we have to find someone who can bake this cake in two days.” 

He nodded, following her to his car. 

They hopped on, and Juliet started to wonder if she would get a chance to see the interior of her bungalow before the wedding day. 

Shawn pulled in reverse, and within minutes they were heading towards the bakeries. 

Juliet watched as Shawn made a move to turn on the radio, and she prepared herself to be deafened by the loud music but was gladly surprised by a soft melody in a low volume, basically a background sound, giving more life to the boardwalk they crossed by and the blue calm ocean, shining under the sunlight. 

Shawn started to hum the lyrics, his mind somewhere else but in that car, and Juliet took the time to analyze that man who kept stunning her in levels she wasn’t able to assess right now. 

One thing was given, he was handsome. Brown hair, skin lightly freckled, that crooked smile. But what caught her attention the most were his eyes. That bluish-green tone was truly a window to his soul. In his look, she could read all the things he didn’t let pass through his lips, and it was so weird how quickly she was able to learn how to interpret parts of what was hidden behind them.

But she had to stop herself right there, to remember that, miles away, Declan waited for her. Besides, it could be very possible that Shawn too had a girlfriend, despite him not mentioning her. 

And that whole psychic thing? She wasn’t convinced yet. 

Juliet wasn’t fooled that easily, and being a cop for as long as she has been, she knew the odds were that he was one more fraud than really a guy who possessed supernatural abilities. His reading about her though was spot on, and that was the main reason why she refrained herself from accusing him of being a liar just yet. 

Assuming he was psychic, was he born with that ability? Or he acquired it in an accident or something? And if not, which was most probable, how he did it? How did he know all those things just by looking at her? 

Now that she knew who he was, Juliet could remember Selene talking about Shawn briefly, and so Gus, the few times they met. 

Apparently, Gus and he grew up together, being inseparable just like Selene and she were. 

Gus played the role she did in the friendship, the one keeping Shawn out of trouble just like she did with Selene. 

But there was more to him, more to that childhood story, and now, part of Juliet wanted to know everything about him, listen to his stories and old memories. 

And that was a big, huge problem. 

Because she shouldn’t have to have this desire. 

She knew that, if she kept going on that line of thought, she would lose it so Juliet decided it was time to end the silence and start talking about something, anything, just to keep her mind out of whatever reasoning she was trying to make regarding Shawn. 

“So… “

He turned his head at her momentarily, looking at her eyes as if remembering he wasn’t alone in the car. 

“So…?”

“You grew up here?”

“Yep. Born and raised. A true Santa Barbar-Barbary? Barbarian? Barbater?”

Juliet let a small laugh escape her lips, earning a light smile from Shawn, feeling the air around them less thick. 

“Oh, okay. Did you like it here? I can’t imagine what it's like to grow up in California.”

“It was fine. Despite everything, this is home for me. And here it’s just like anyplace else, I guess. Minus the earthquakes and the event that it is when it rains.”

“What? Rain?”

“Yep. People actually get out of their houses to watch the sky open above them, and the smallest drizzle is enough to bring an umbrella along.”

She laughed again, at the thought and the expression Shawn made as he mimicked the faces of the locals at the sight of rain.

“Well, I can’t say the same. I’m more used to rain than I should. And I never witnessed an earthquake before.”

“Lucky you.”

“But hurricanes are definitely a deal back home.”

“Florida?”

“Yes. Miami. Born and raised.”

Shawn smiled, involuntarily imagining what it was like growing up in a subtropical climate. 

“Did you like growing up there?”

“Yes. As you said, it's home.”

They fell in silence again, not sure of how to proceed with that conversation. Even Shawn being an extremely talkative person, found himself tongue-tied at the presence of Juliet, afraid to cause another commotion as he did a few hours prior. 

“Oh, Selene tells me you traveled all around the East Coast. Is that true?”

It was clear that Juliet was attempting small talk and, in other scenarios, with other people, he perhaps would either joke around the subject or simply dodge the question until the mood died, avoiding at all costs to talk about his personal life. But with her, somehow, it was different, and once more he was caught up in the confusing feeling of openness that stranger, after all, they knew each other for the exact amount of four hours and thirty-eight minutes, caused in him. 

“Yes. It’s true. Came all the way from California to Texas. Just me and my Norton.”

“Woah. That sounds very… freeing?”

“It was.”

“How old were you?” 

“Eighteen.”

“Eighteen? And your parents were just okay with that?”

Shawn gulped down the knot formed in his throat, feeling the unpleasant path that conversation was taking. 

Juliet must have sensed she touched a delicate subject and decided not to push it further. 

“Well, that sounds like a fun experience.”

“Yes, it was.”

She stared at him, searching for a new subject but he was faster. 

“How about you,  _ Julie _ ? Any dirty secrets or trips around the world to write about in your diary?”

His mischievous grin returned, and Juliet rolled her eyes at him, a thing she seemed to be doing a lot in the last few hours.

“First of all, I don’t have a diary.”

“Oh, but I bet you did. Pink? With flowers on the top and a small lock whose key you wore in your necklace?”

“No. It wasn’t pink, and I didn’t put the key on a necklace!”

“Bracelet.” 

Her cheeks blushed and Shawn knew he hit the jackpot.

“Told you, psychic.” 

“Well, psychic, what if I had a diary? I don’t have one anymore.” 

“But I was right!”

He snapped his fingers joyfully, proud of his good assumptions. 

“Moving on. Second, if you count one semester in France as traveling around the world, then I did.” 

“France, hun? Fancy.” 

She just nodded. 

“And third, if I had any dirty secrets do you believe I would tell you? A complete stranger with a big ego?”

She raised her eyebrows, the mischievousness now painted all over her face as she felt his act drop slightly before Shawn composed himself again, his smile wider.

“Harsh. I can’t help but think highly of myself.”

“Smug.” 

“I prefer the term high self-esteem.”

Juliet narrowed her eyes at him, inspecting his face as he turned off the car and faced her, his eyes glistening with a mysteriousness and flirtation that held her back a little. 

“And so you know, you wouldn't have to tell me your dirty secrets, Juliet. I have my way around to discover them.” 

He smirked at her, the fingers of one of his hands pressed against his temple, shocking the woman in front of him, who suddenly went very quiet and very flustered, making his heart swallow. 

“I…”

“Hold that thought. We’re here.”

Before she could answer back, Shawn was out of the car and heading towards the street. She quickly got out, outstepping him, easily, rushing him to follow her through the long way down the block where they would find the bakery he thought would be perfect for the cake. 

“Come on Shawn! Keep up.”

“W-wait! I wasn’t ready to go cake hunting. I was supposed to be bowling right now.” 

Juliet turned, observing his sulking face at the task in hand. Once more she was reminded of a toddler. 

“It’s our duty to find this cake, Shawn. Everyone knows that there’s a line after the wedding planner, going from the maid of honor and the best man, all the way down to the flower girl.” 

“What? This is insane, Juliet.” 

“No is not.”

“I just don’t understand why we have to roll with this when it’s none of our jobs.”

“Look, Gus is your best friend, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Selene is mine. So, let’s just deal with this and be done. The faster we finish this the faster you’ll be back to your bowling.” 

“Sure.”

He sighed, defeated, while Juliet kept her pace towards the bakery’s entrance, an excited smile on her face as she forgot completely about her annoyance and tiredness. 

The glow in her face, and the selflessness he was able to sense in that simple act, brought happiness to Shawn’s heart that he didn't realize he needed so much until that moment. 

“Come one, I’m having a great feeling about this one.”

She passed through the doors and he followed her, watching as she observed the bakery, clearly realizing that there was no way that place would be able to make Selene’s cake. 

“Shawn! Come here.”

Juliet waved her hands, asking him to come close as she whispered.

“What?”

“This place it’s not going to do. I…”

Before she could say more, a friendly woman, probably the owner, greeted them, asking what they needed. Juliet started to explain the situation and wasn’t sure if the woman was following her, but kept going anyways. 

“Well, I see. I can show you our ideas for wedding cakes.”

“Okay.”

The woman started to head to the back, and Juliet, confused, looked from her to Shawn, searching for an answer on her next move, but he simply smiled and started to follow the owner.

They stopped at the kitchen, in front of a display, holding samples of various colorful types of cakes, from small and relatively simple to big and extravagant ones. Sitting beside them different types of recently baked colorful pastries served to pop the cakes more.

“So, for a wedding cake, we’ll simply mix the lollipops and keep the bow.” 

She pointed excitedly at a cake that was clearly meant for a kid’s party, blowing any expectations Juliet had in achieving her task. Shawn, instead, nodded happily at the cake. 

“Nice! This is perfect, isn’t it?”

“What?”

Juliet rolled her eyes at him, wearing a yellow smile at the owner, who kept looking between them without a clue of what was happening. 

“Well, if you don’t want the cake, I’ll want those cupcakes here. Can you give me a dozen of those? Well, eleven to go?”

Shawn asked already between bites of his recently grabbed treat, walking away from the kitchen, leaving an apologetic Juliet behind, and the owner, who remained clueless, just moving from her spot once she realized no cake would be ordered. 

She met the “couple” at the front, where Shawn handed her the money and picked his box of cupcakes, exiting the store excitedly, with a deeply annoyed blond cop behind him. 

“Shawn! You knew this place wouldn’t fit Selene’s wishes for the cake.”

She crossed her arms above her chest, tapping her foot while Shawn shrugged his shoulders, taking another bite of his cupcake, which left a small blue mustache of frosting in his upper lip. 

“Look, I had to come here, okay? They sell  _ the _ best cupcakes in town. Now that we’re done with this part, I’ll lead you to the intended bakery. I know they will handle Selene’s cake fine.”

“Why did you have to lie?”

“Would you come if I said I wanted to stop by for cupcakes first?” 

She remained silent.

“That’s what I thought.” 

With a final bite, he finished the cupcake, tossing the wrapper at the closest trash can, watching as Juliet inhaled deeply, opening a forced smile at him. 

“If you’re finished, can we please just go to the bakery?”

“Sure thing.” 

They started to walk again, crossing a street to the next block where, a few stores away, they found the entrance of a very elegant establishment. 

Shawn opened the door for her, and they stepped inside, the well furnished and clean space giving the store a fancy look that made Juliet sure they would be capable of handling Selene’s requests. 

The owner, a serious and professional woman, greeted them with a polite smile. 

“Hi, we’re here for a wedding cake.”

“Sure, what do you have in mind?”

“Oh, here.”

Juliet handed her the list, waiting expectantly as the woman studied every detail while Shawn kept fussing with the objects displayed at the counter in front of them, like a hyperactive kid in a sugar rush. 

“So, you need this wedding cake asap?”

“Yeah.” - she nodded, trying to convey the urgency they had on that cake.

The woman stared at them skeptically.

“Have you guys thought this through?” 

Clearly, she meant about the wedding, and Juliet was taken aback, quickly denying any involvement she could have with the distracted man standing by her side. 

“Yes. Wait. No! No, no, no, no, no. This is not for us”

“Woah.”

Understanding passed through both women, and all Shawn did was nod, still half-distracted and half-curious about how fast Juliet was in denying their involvement in any sort, especially the bride and groom one. 

“ _ The bride _ wants what’s in that list.”

“Well, it’s quite a list.”

“Can you do it?” 

“Of course. We’re the best bakery in the city.”

“Great!”

The owner stared at them one last time before nodding.

“Why don’t you guys have a look around while I total this up?” 

She disappeared behind the counter, leaving Shawn and Juliet by themselves, wandering around the neat place. 

Walking silently side by side, they took a few steps towards a showcase where beautiful cakes were stored inside. From fruity and colorful ones to simpler but elegant chocolaty goodness, they shone under the light, immediately catching Juliet’s attention, who couldn't resist a good piece of cake, not even in her sickest days or strongest attempts. 

Shawn stood by her side, acknowledging the well-crafted and decorated pieces, losing himself in thought for a few seconds, all the while Juliet still hung on the wonder of what those pieces of heaven could do to her taste buds.

“Hum, they seem delicious!”

“Yeah. They’re the perfect wedding metaphor, though.”

“What do you mean?”

She raised one eyebrow, her eyes glistening, filled with defiance and inquiring that were, obviously, meant to intimidate Shawn. But all he could think was that she was ridiculously cute. 

“You see all these glazes, and fruits, and expensive decorations over something as simple as a plain vanilla cake. A cupcake can accomplish the same job in taste without all the gibberish on top.”

“What? That’s not what weddings are all about.”

“Yes, yes it is.” 

“Of course not. You're missing out on the bigger picture.” 

“Oh, am I?”

Shawn crossed his arms above his chest, mimicking the same defiant posture of Juliet. She stared at him, trying to shove some sense in him regarding weddings, which he found amusing, really. That fierce determination made her eyes bigger and bluer, calling him instantly.

“Yes! Weddings are not about fancy parties. They're about celebrating love and happiness. Sure, if you want, you can make it as fancy as it can be, but the point is the people.”

“Okay. Tell that to every bridal magazine and wedding planner, and we’ll see what's gonna be their answer.” 

He scoffed, his crooked smile making an appearance, but this time, less sincere, not really reaching his eyes, and somewhere in his mind, Shawn was lost in a thought Juliet couldn't make sense of what it was, just sure that his whole aversion over weddings had a hint of a personal matter that ringed the bell. 

“Oh my… I can’t believe I missed it!” - Smile adorning her pink lips as Shawn was brought out of his mind with a shudder and concealed fear of what she could mean with that sentence.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s obvious!”

“Care to explain?”

“You see, I'm a trained detective, and the details were exposed right in front of me, and I just failed at putting them together.”

He kept staring at her quizzically as if she was speaking any other language but English. 

“This, your whole aversion to weddings, it’s personal, isn’t it?” 

She watched Shawn swallow, his posture stiffen a bit, and his face pale. 

Yes, she was right. 

But before she could press any further or he could come up with any excuses, the baker returned with a piece of paper in hand. 

“Already rethinking the wedding?”

The woman handed the bill to Juliet, losing notice of the faint blush that colored not only the cop’s cheeks but Shawn’s too. 

“Woah, this is ridiculous.”

“So is your timeline.”

Feeling an argument starting to rise, Shawn stepped up.

“Wouldn’t you consider knocking this price down for us, would you? I really like your bakery, and I could put you in a good word with the Mayor. His daughter is getting married this fall.”

Juliet looked at him, astounded. For a guy who clearly wasn’t that fond of weddings, he was fighting to make this one happen, and there she could see a glimpse of the care Shawn carried for his friend. 

“You know the Mayor?”

“Yes, have him on speed dial. Surfing buddies.”

Shawm smiled proudly, and the baker nodded gratefully at him.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.”

The woman disappeared again, and Juliet observed Shawn, amused, at his boyish eyes and content expression.

“Surfing buddies?”

She raised an eyebrow at him, but Shawn just smiled back.

“Yep!”

Before she could say anything more, the owner returned, with a lower price, sealing the deal. The cake would be delivered to the venue on the next day, and they guaranteed her the payment would be made later that afternoon. 

Juliet and Shawn made their way back to the car, their return trip made in silence. Once at the hotel, they parted ways with a rushed goodbye, already late for the first small gathering of guests that would be happening at the tent assembled in front of the lake. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a more descriptive chap, and not much happened, but please, bear with me! I promise that a lot more is to come, and Shules fluffiness will strike ya'all like lightning! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!!
> 
> Super excited to be posting another chap!! In this one, I brought a bit more background on Shawn and Juliet's past and their perception of each other. But, I promise that next chap, the action will be back! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave a comment if you feel like it! I'll love to know your opinions, thoughts, suggestion, or anything else!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> DISCLAIM: I own nothing!

One last time, Juliet smothered the skirt of her v neck, lacy, black dress, an elegant piece she had hunted through a few good clothing racks before finally finding. The flattering cut fitted her like a glove, and the fact that she paid almost nothing for it was a pleasant bonus. 

She took a glance of herself in the mirror, feeling particularly pretty that evening. Sure she had her share of gala events and charity dinners to attend, being the girlfriend of an investor, but it was easy to get used to her cop wardrobe, with her hair always fixed either on a ponytail or bun, and the uniforms or suits she was forced to use. 

It was nice to have her hair down and some makeup on for a change. 

Smiling, she made her way out of her bungalow, already aware that she was late, and Selene was probably gashing at some bridesmaid or a catering server, being soothed by Gus’ hands on her shoulder and silly words whispered at her ears or scaring him away too. 

Either way, the sooner she got there, the better for everyone. After so many years of friendship, Juliet was pretty much the only person that could calm a stressed Selene.

A short flight of stairs later, and she was heading towards the tent that she could see a few feet away from her, glowing with small tables and vases of colorful flowers adorning the elegant space. 

But to her surprise, well, not that much of a surprise given the fact that he was the best man, she met up with Shawn halfway. His crooked smile shining at her, somewhere between flirty and shy, his gray suit and blue dress shirt incredibly fitting, bringing out his eyes more than she thought she should like. 

As he approached her, Juliet forgot, for a second, about her vow to maintain a professional posture, something she repeated to herself over the quick shower she took, after their cake hunting experience that afternoon, and smiled freely at him. 

“So, we meet again.”

“Yeah. We’re attending the same event, Shawn. It’s expected.” 

He chuckled at her obvious posture, pensive blue eyes staring at him, just like when they were at the bakery. 

The silence fell between them, both standing in the middle of the way, not quite sure of how to proceed. But, before Juliet could attempt another word, Shawn cleared his throat, speaking away. 

“You look beautiful, Juliet.” 

She studied his eyes for a brief second, and the sincerity in there, overpowering the previous flirty glint, made her blush deeply, and duck her head slightly so she could hide from his attentive look. 

“Thank you.” 

He smiled at her, acknowledging more than she thought she transpired before they resumed their walk towards the tent. 

Somehow, that small compliment found a way straight to her heart, and while the butterflies danced the Conga on her belly, Juliet felt the air around them lighten, their small, inoffensive hatred towards each other coming back, making her feel like she was regaining control over the situation again. 

“You know, it was very sweet of you to fight over the price of Selene’s cake. Are you changing your opinions about weddings?” 

They had reached the entrance of the tent, encircled by the lounge music and the smell of food and flowers. 

Shawn turned to face her, one of his eyebrows raised as he stared at her, somehow amused and annoyed all at once. 

“Nope. I just couldn’t bear to see you steamrolled. Besides, I pity my best friend and his poor wallet.”

Juliet wanted to glare at him but, instead, decided to be the bigger person, avoiding that smug face of his, deciding to ignore his presence completely. 

From the back, Selene came running at them, arms open and eyes trained on the not-couple that looked somewhat frightened at her desperate look. 

“Oh my God, please tell me you got the cake!” 

Her expectative face almost made Juliet crack a smile, but Shawn was already there chuckling at the woman’s misery. 

“Yes! We got the cake!”

“Thank you!”

Before they could say anything else, the woman enveloped each in one arm, in a rushed but grateful hug, feeling relieved and without that extra weight on her shoulders. She stepped away from her friends, watching them wisely, a knowing smile on her lips that passed obviously to the pair, who kept nodding at her sympathetically. 

“You two make a great team.”

Selene turned, already heading back to her table, Mimosa still in hand, while Shawn and Juliet laughed awkwardly. 

“A great team, huh?”

Shawn turned to gauge Juliet's reaction, finding her annoyed face.

“Yeah, like orange juice and toothpaste” 

“I’d rather go with pineapple juice, if you may.”

Juliet rolled her eyes at him, suppressing further words she had prepared, trying to cool down, and remember the bigger picture. She was at that wedding weekend to enjoy herself. 

“Sure, whatever. At least, Selene is happy.”

“Yeah, with her overpriced cake.” 

“Can’t you just appreciate her happiness for just a second?”

She threw her arms in the air, partially disappointed at the comments Shawn let fly out of his mouth. In a moment he was really supportive and even seemed to enjoy the wedding, and in the other, he was that dark cloud over every wedding planner. 

“Oh, but I’m happy for them, I really am. There’s no other person that could handle Gus’ weird passion over Pluto and his boring part-time pharma... pharma… pharmama....”

“Pharmaceutical salesman job?”

“Yeah. That!”

Juliet shook her head, once more trying to suppress the grin from forming at her lips, while Shawn kept struggling with his own reasoning. 

“And, part-time?”

“Yes, he’s my partner at Psych! He didn’t tell you?”

Juliet shook her head, earning a very outraged expression from Shawn, who clicked his tongue, a thing he seemed to do quite often, and muttered under his breath. 

“That wienermobile who got stuck at Mexico’s border!”

“What?”

“Nothing.” - Shawn waved a hand at her, dismissing further comments on his last sentence, still a little bugged about the fact that his best friend forgot to inform Juliet about this little detail regarding his career. 

“By the way, Psych?”

Shawn’s smug smile returned fully, him completely forgetting about his previous disappointment. 

“Yes, you heard it. Psych, Private Psychic Detectives.”

His eyes shone with a pride new to the woman, who couldn’t help a smile to form on her face at his lightened-up expression.

“Oh, so you both have “supernatural” abilities?”

“What? No! Gus could never read people's minds, he’s too Jerry Seinfeld for that.” 

“Oh, but I thought you said you can’t read people’s minds”

“I said I can’t all the time. Which reminds me that, yes Juliet, I know that this blue shirt really brings out my eyes.”

Once more, in that small period of time she knew him, Shawn was capable of making Juliet gape her mouth like a fish, words suddenly vanishing from her mind as her cheeks got new interesting shades of crimson, denouncing any attempts of concealing her true feelings about his comments.

“You know what, _psychic _, how about you read your friend’s thoughts and leave mine alone, would you?”__

__Shawn watched her, his amused expression not deflated, but now softer, as he watched her struggle to keep her angry façade, that concealed the embarrassment she was feeling, and, honestly, he wasn’t that comfortable either, dealing with the fact that part of him felt genuinely bad for putting her on the spotlight like that, which was completely new to him._ _

__He shoved his hands in his pocket and nodded sympathetically at her._ _

__“Okay. I guess I’ll see you at the ceremony then.”_ _

__“Not a moment sooner.”_ _

__And with that he slowly made his way to his friends, greeting Gus with their own rather complicated handshake, a comical move for grown-up men, but from what Juliet was getting to read from Shawn, he was still stuck on his twelves, which was only reinforced when she caught all the boys already secretly plotting to throw one of their late arrived friends in the lake._ _

__Juliet walked towards Selene, who was just finishing talking with another bridesmaid. Immediately, the bride waved at her excitedly, asking the maid of honor to join her on another round of Mimosas._ _

__“So, what’s his deal anyway?”_ _

__The blond narrowed her eyes at Shawn, her focus on him rather than at the bride, studying his profile while he laughed loudly, completely obvious of her prying eyes on him._ _

__“Who? Shawn?”_ _

__The inquiring and hint of a tease on her best friend’s tone didn’t go unnoticed by Juliet, but she decided to let it pass as her curiosity had more urgent matters to be informed about._ _

__“He’s Gus’ best friend, pretty much since birth. I thought you knew that.”_ _

__“Yeah, I did. I just didn’t know that Gus was his partner at…”_ _

__“Psych? Yes. They have been in business for almost three years and a half now. He’s good.”_ _

__Juliet stared astonished at her friend, who shrugged her shoulder in confusion._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Do you believe in this whole “psychic” crap?”_ _

__“Why not?”_ _

__“Well, for starters, it looks just as real as your aunt’s Shannon wig.”_ _

__“Look, if it’s real or not, I honestly don’t care. The thing is - Shawn is good. I’ve seen him solve almost sixty cases for the police department in the last few years, some he just had to take a look at the file to know the culprit. If he’s not psychic, then he’s a heck of a detective.”_ _

__She couldn’t help but get a little impressed by this new background on Shawn’s career, and the fact that he worked for the SBPD, a place that perhaps she would be working too, caused her heart to do a funny loop she hadn’t felt in a long, long time._ _

__“H-he works for the SBPD?”_ _

__“As a consultant.”_ _

__“Oh.” - Juliet would say more but her mind was having a hard time trying to process more than a few words at a time._ _

__“Wait! Aren’t you supposed to work there too?”_ _

__“Well… If I get the promotion, then yes.”_ _

__Selene jumped excitedly, her hands waving in the air in a small dance, which Juliet didn't understand the purpose in, almost dropping her glass in the process._ _

__It was the Mimosa’s fault._ _

__“That’s great. I know you’ll get the job. Lucky you. He’s cute, isn’t he?”_ _

__Juliet, who had just taken a sip of her own glass of Mimosa, recently retrieved from a waiter’s tray, choked on the liquid, coffin lightly a few times before she could speak again._ _

__“Huh, well… Whatever, I mean, he clearly thinks highly of himself. Besides, you know I have Declan so…”_ _

__Selene gave her the stink eye, and Juliet knew it was more because of the mention of Declan than anything else. Honestly, she should be a little mad with her friend, after all, she was supposed to support her no matter what, but just being there, and strangely, that whole experience that afternoon, as annoying as it was, started to make the soon-to-be a detective to pounder the reasons why she still dated Declan, and why she hasn't missed him yet._ _

__And while she tried vainly to assess her confused thoughts, Juliet missed the stolen glances Shawn would take on her, trying to read her face as she spoke with Selene, having to suppress a chuckle while he watched her choke on her beverage at whatever comment made by the bride, and the crease between her eyebrows once she went silent for a moment._ _

__He was so absorbed in his “investigative” job that he almost missed someone complimenting his amazing hair, and the cue for him to make a joke here and there._ _

__Shawn could feel Gus’ eyes burning his neck, whenever he turned discreetly to watch the duo a little behind him and knew that, sooner or later, his best friend would come up with interrogation and heavy mockery over his sudden change of attitudes._ _

__Before Shawn could come with some snort remark about random things, shoving Gus’ attention out of him, the father of the bride raised his glass, clicking it with a fork to gather everyone’s attention as he opened the festivities for that weekend’s celebrations._ _

__While he spoke, Juliet held Selene close, both as excited and happy as they could be, while Shawn patted Gus on the back, along with their other friends, wishing him good luck and cheering on their lousy loud way._ _

__Once Mr. Levy finished his words, everyone applauded excitedly and slowly made their way back to their respective rooms, after a few rounds of appetizers and drinks._ _

__Juliet was one of the last to leave the place, watching as Selene and Gus chatted with their parents, still going over some details, making her suppress a small laugh at the paleness of Mr. Levy each time his beloved daughter mentioned another needed purchase._ _

__From the corner of her eyes, she spotted Shawn laughing with his friends too, being one of the last guests there as well, standing a few feet away from her. They acknowledged each other’s presence, and for a second, their eyes met and, in what felt like an eternity, longing their stare, trapped in that invisible trance which seemed impossible to escape._ _

__Selene’s scandalous laugh was what brought them back to reality and, in an awkward agreement, they walked opposite ways towards their bungalows._ _

__On her way back, Juliet kept rethinking about her afternoon, that small dinner, and the fact that, if her future played out like she wanted and planned, soon she would be seeing more of Shawn than she thought it was healthy and safe to see._ _

__And, once more, she caught herself mid-way, wondering why she cared so much over someone so new in her life, that actually wasn’t even a part of her life to be sincere._ _

__She opened her door, making her way inside and rushing to her charging cell phone, looking for any missing calls either from the station or from Declan, but finding her screen devoid of any messages._ _

__Decided to put an end to her overthinking, Juliet hit the known contact number of her boyfriend, dying to listen to his voice that, for sure, would soothe all her troubles, melting away the bothering thoughts clouding her mind._ _

__To her deception, she was greeted by his voicemail._ _

__Not that it was that uncommon, but that night, in particular, it bothered her more than she could profess. Still, she put on a cheerful tone and prepared herself for the message._ _

__“Hey, Dec! Just calling to let you know that I got in okay … and that I miss you. I wish you’re here. You’d really love this place. Huh...okay. Bye.”_ _

__She ended the call, staring at her locked phone, disappointment written on her face, but more than that, a realization that sank in faster than the Titanic._ _

__She couldn't bring herself to tell Declan that she loved him._ _

__And thinking back, she couldn’t remember the last time she had said it, at least not that wholehearted._ _

__Where was that love?_ _

__A day ago all she wanted was for him to drop out of a white horse, which by the way he owned, and propose to her, and now she started to understand that, perhaps, her feelings were more related to the thrill of being engaged than with who she was engaging with._ _

__Unwilling, her mind traveled back to Shawn and his annoying person, uncanny ability, and that smugness that was capable of raising her deepest irritation. Still, her brain couldn't seem capable of diverting from the image of his eyes and the sincerity behind his ego and gel-fixed hair._ _

__Whoever that guy was, her mind couldn't help but think about, wondering if she was, at any level, in his mind too._ _

__Little did she know that, on the other side of that resort, laid in his bed a very confused Shawn Spencer, who couldn't stop replaying his last day, overloading his eidetic memory, digging for the smallest hints, the most insignificant clues that his effects on Juliet weren’t simply annoyance and irritation but that, in a way, he had made an impression on her that incited the tiniest curious about who he was._ _

__And what bothered him the most was that never in his life, a woman had caused him to overthink each and every word he said, never made him regret his antics and witty comments, but above all, no other woman had made him regret his secret before. The one he came up with so many years ago._ _

__Even if Juliet didn’t believe in him._ _

__Frustrated, he passed his hands through his face, puffing air out of his mouth, clueless on what to do and extremely annoyed that he allowed a stranger to have such a power and effect over him._ _

__He wasn’t like that, he didn’t open his heart that easily, at least not anymore, and there was he now, daydreaming like a stupid teenager over a woman he barely knew._ _

__Well, whatever that was, and as much as his charming flirty nature screamed him to follow through, Shawn had to put himself together. He wasn’t about to mush over Juliet, even if she was different from every other woman he met before._ _

__Oh, no._ _

__Shawn Spencer wasn’t falling in love with a stranger._ _

__Not a chance._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of an introductory chapter. A prologue. But, don't worry, for from the next chap till beyond you'll have all the Shules goodness I can muster in this story! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave a comment if you feel like it! I'll love to know your opinions, thoughts, suggestion, or anything else!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
